someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy
This all happened two weeks ago. I was sleeping, then i hear this guy next to me. I scream as high as I can so that the guy is alarmed and goes, but nothing, hes still there. "Welcome to the true world, my prophet." He says in a low and great voice. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" I say, but hes vanished. Sure that give me the creeps but i begin to proceed with my day. I get dressed, do my washroom stuff, eat, then go to school, as usual. I'm still trying to forget about that weird memory but i act as if nothing happened. I haven't told my parents anything because I didn't want to alarm anything. While doing my job, cleaning the classroom after school, no one is here the students have gone home for the end of the day and my teacher is at a meeting. Suddenly I get a weird dream. I'm in the center of the city I'm living in. Everything around me is all destroyed like if there had been a earthquake big enough to split the world in half. Everything on fire, people screaming for help as if they had been cut several times by a knife and the worst of all a big ugly beast laughing at all of this. I then close my eyes and open them, everything was back to normal. "That couldn't have been a dream, it was too real to be a dream." I say in a whisper. I try to calm down from my heavy breathing then i continue working. I go home from school. I lay down in bed thinking about that dream. I then feel something right next to me. I turn to see what was a big bright light. "That dream you saw last night wasn't a dream, it was a vision of the future." the light speaks with a low and great voice, just like this morning. "Who are you?" I say normally to the light. "It has nothing to do to what I say." The light says. It then vanishes. I then get a vision again, but this time worse. Its a all out war between good and evil. Blood everywhere. I see innocent people turn into insane murders. Chaos is everywhere. I then feel sick and go to the washroom. I look in the mirror and look into my own eyes. At one flash I see me but I looked like if I was in a explosion. I then get another vision. I'm in my house looking out the window and I see people killing each other. People who used to be friends and family. I also see others committing suicide. I then go to my window since I was just curious. What I saw was exactly like my last vision. People killing each other and committing suicide. I then hide so that I don't get killed. I start to cry from that horrible sight. I then hear my door open, I then try and stop crying. Next to me is a knife. I take the knife. Next to me is a guy with a gun looking the other direction. I go behind him and cut his throat wide open. I then start to cry again but then stops and goes outside. I run as fast as I can and go into my parent's car, which for them they hadn't been in the neighborhood. I've had experiment with driving a car. I stepped on the gas pedal and go to the center of the city which that's only way to safety. I'm stopped. I see what have in my vision. It's a all out war between good and evil. I step on the gas pedal and drive through the war. I make it to the center of the city. It was exactly what I have seen in my first vision. I can see the beast laughing while there is fire around me. " Your soul is mine," the beast says in a dark and low voice. A car next to me explodes. I wake up to see the aftermath of this day. No sign of life anywhere. Our world has turned upside down. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life